khairanworldhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Morozko
There once was a boy called Morozko. His father was that of an apple farmer who grew enchanted apples, said to be the most delisious in the kingdom. As the king did hear this, he asked and sent for four filled baskets of fruit to a banquet held for his youngest doughter. The farmer did as he was asked, as he picked the last of his apples, he had managed to fill exactly the last of the baskets and was ready to send them away. Upon the next, some gards drove of with the fruit, but none of them knew that the last of the bag was only half full. As the basket arived at the kings castle and where put in the kitchen, as the kitchen maid started to unpack, what did she find if not a small boy at the bottom of the last, having eaten his good share of apples. The king, unable to get new apples as they where the last, made the boy a kitchen servent to where he was to serve for what he had eaten. And so the year went, and it came to be that the young princess and Morozko became good friends, and soon even in love. But this was most unfitting thought the rest of the castle and most so prince Charzia, the bethroed to the princess. When he had have enough he went to the king, claiming that he had heard the boy Morozko had made most oughtwright claims of being able to fight better then the whole captain of the kings gard. Now this was something the king wanted to see. The captain of the gard was known as a cruel man and a fierce warior with the magic spear Juzen, that was aflame, as such only it's watery sheth could prevent it from burning everything down. Poor Morozko had neither of thees things and was not that good at fighting either. But the princess instead offered him advice as together they would find a way to fight the captain. Up to late night they cept untill they had a plan and as such, the boy went out the following day to fight his bout. As they stood in the fighting ring, the captain draw his spear that lit up with the brightest of flames, the only thing that morozko had was that of the kitchen pot, this he threw with all his might, but the captain only luaghed and smashed the pot to pieces, but far did he know that the pot was filled with gravy and oil from last nights dinner, as such it took aflame and so did he. Morozko pushed the poor man into the well and extinguised the fire. Each and everyone there could clearly see the kitchen boy had won the duel. The king decleared that such a smart lass had to be made captain and such it was done, and the spear changed owner to the boy. The others of the castle, now even more green with envy, and most so prince Charzia, came up with an even more cruel skeeme, telling the king lies that Morozko had claimed he could defeat the firsome dragon that was terorising the countryside, now this was something the regient wanted to see. And as such he asked the boy to make good on his claimes. The boy so afraid as he never would be a match for such a beast asked his princess again for advice, and once again she helped him. And so, the boy left to face the beast of nightmare, the dragon flaming breath was seen in the long distance. Once they met, the he saw the lizard being, carying the mighty spear of Nai'hal. Said to always find it's target and came to it's master when called. The dragon spoke to him as he aproched: "Who goes there, I ask of thee, I warn you that I will eat you if I see fit and though cannot escape this spear of mine as it never miss. The boy, clad in his kitchen dress, walked up to the dragon: "I only came to offer you a meal, as I have heard you only eat the finest meat grilled at the finest fire. To this the dragon did agree, for nothing pleased him more. The boy, who had brought such fine meat from the kitchen, offered it to grill it on such a flame, to which the greedy dragon said yes. The boy put the meat on the firey spear of Juzen and offered it to the dragon. With a wicked grin he opened his gape, redy to swollow both the meat and the boy, but as Morozko fealt the teath around him, he struck with the spear, from the unprotected within, he killed the dragon as fast and strong, and so prevailing the the second task him given. And so the second spear was his and he returned to the king who was most pleased with the mission done and such making the lad his general for such bravery and skill in battle. Now few could any longer hold a grudge against the boy, but prince Charzia could not stomace this, taking it as an isoult to his pride that his plans had been foiled. The prince such seeked out the troll king, and with him began to plott the downfall of the boy Morozko. Time whent on, untill the day when the troll king with his armies marched upon the kingdom, distrought the king asked his new general what to do, the boy asked for a day to plan and was such given, talking with the princess they diskused the way and planed for what to come. The following day, morozko rode out with his two wepons to remove the armies. The trops stretched from one hill to the next, a larger mass of soldiers he had never seen. In the middle the boy and king did face. The royal troll was riding a black stead, on his back a shining golden spear of Tila'chi, said to prevent any one from attack either wepon or it's weilder. The grousum king looked at the boy and began to luaghe: "What are you doing here boy on your lonesome? Have you come to plead for you life and kin?" The boy only shock his head: "No my king, I only came to see your famous spear, but as far I see it has no power." At this the king was quite alarmed and vice, explaining it had the power to stop any attacker on his being. But Morozko only said: "That my king I think is your own doing, as no one is more powerfull in aura then you. No I belive a more fitting weppon for you to have is the spear of Juzen, with power of flame so pure. The king most flatered at this did gladly take the wepon, but then the boy asked: "Or perhaps you wish for the spear of Nai'hal, I give this to you and it will always hit it's mark." The Troll king looked at the blade greedily: "Your right boy, but I now already have two wepons and cannot carry more, but as you say, this old blade does nothing for me, with the other two I will be the most powerfull force on Khairan." And so the troll switched his blade for the boy's. But as soon as it was done, he realized his mistake, for now there was no one that could attack Morozko, and such he slayed the king and drove of his soldiers. After the battle did Morozko return home, now with three wepons on his back. The king was exalted at the news, not knowing what else to give the boy he said he could ask for anything and the king would take it in consederation. The boy once more asked for a day before he awnsered, and together with the princess they made up a plan. The following day he went to the king, and asked for the smalest coffer in the cole basement, and that the coffer and all it's content would be his. To this the king could do nothing else but agree and had his servants fetch it. But as they opened the chest, inside they found the princess who had hidden within. The king could alow for nothing else then their marrige, and as such, they together lived in eternal bliss untill end of days. Lore All spears mentioned has been found mentioned in other lore around khairan, as for the truth of the story there has on other hand been no confermation.